ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
True Potential (episode)
Not to be confused with the Elemental Masters' abilities. True Potential is the ninth, as well as the penultimate episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on March 17th, 2018 in Australia. Official Description Just when the Ninja think they have saved the day, Lord Garmadon returns to Ninjago, and frees Harumi, who encourages him to "achieve his True Potential" by conquering the one thing that has always stood in his way... his son, Lloyd. Plot The episode starts with two garbage collectors collecting trash from an alleyway as they hear about the Sons of Garmadon being put in Kryptarium Prison while Harumi is being questioned by police, one of which wishes he was a Ninja, but has a bad back. Just before they were about to finish a garbage run, they hear a faint voice from the back of the alleyway and run away before a mysterious figure revealed itself. The mysterious person then hijacks the vehicle and speeds towards the police station. Harumi is in an interrogation room. The Police Commissioner asks Simon if she talked, but he notes her silence as well as remarking her nickname "The Quiet One." Immediately, they hear a crash and go to investigate, before fighting was heard outside and the Commissioner is knocked into the interrogation room. Harumi soon realises that it is Garmadon, who managed to survive the Ninja's attempt to thwart the ceremony. She later tells him to free her, in which Garmadon does. In Dareth's bar, which is now S.O.G free, the Ninja were celebrating as they sing The Weekend Whip. Misako sees Lloyd is not celebrating, deeply depressed over a broken heart and tries to cheer him up, saying that if he buries what's good about him beneath a hard shell, we would be no better than her if he joined her. Lloyd soon interrupts their celebration and the Ninja discover through the news that not only has Harumi escaped, leaving many officers injured, but that they had failed to stop the ceremony; Garmadon was back. Misako takes baby Wu to Dareth's secret apartment while the Ninja head over to the police station, where the officers are cleaning up the scene. There they learn that the Commissioner had attempted to get through to Garmadon, to no avail. He confirmed that the Garmadon they all knew was gone; now he was pure evil. Later, the news announces that Kryptarium Prison had been broken into and all the Sons of Garmadon members freed. Harumi chooses to use said prison as a bunker and rejects Warden Noble's deal and has Killow throw him out before she introduces Garmadon to the gang. While training, Garmadon is told by Harumi that he has both elements of Destruction and Creation and the only way to unlock his true potential is to defeat the one obstacle in his way: Lloyd. As he wonders about getting to Lloyd, Harumi states that Lloyd will come all by himself. Back on the Bounty, the Ninja discuss their plan of attack. Lloyd wants to head straight in and confront Lord Garmadon, but the rest of the Ninja advise against it. Lloyd looks like he finally gives in. A little while later, Nya discovers that the Bounty's navigation is frozen, and Lloyd walks in, telling her that P.I.X.A.L. has come up with a plan. She explains the problem with the navigation, but he tells her it can wait. He opens the door to the room where all the Ninja have gathered and politely allows her to enter first. Kai asks Nya what her plan is, and Nya points out that P.I.X.A.L. was supposed to have the plan. Realizing that they've all been tricked, Nya turns just as Lloyd closes and locks the door. He tells them that he has to face Garmadon, ignoring their pleas to wait. Leaving his sword behind on the Bounty, the renegade Green Ninja calls his Ninja Nightcrawler and heads towards the prison. On the Bounty, the Ninja try desperately to escape the room. Finally, Cole uses his Earth Punch and knocks the door right off its frame. They manage to make contact with Lloyd, but he destroys his console in anger. Arriving at the prison, Lloyd calls out his father. Harumi from the control room asks her henchmen whether or not the cameras are on a local server, and upon discovering that "They don't have to be." orders for the footage to be broadcast to all of Ninjago for everyone to see what true power is. Just as Zane unlocks the navigation on the Bounty, the live video of Lloyd in the prison is broadcasted across the screen. All of Ninjago gathers to watch what happens. Lloyd finally meets his father for the first time in a couple of years, both remarking their differences before they fight. Lloyd's attempts to get through to his father are useless and they engage in combat. The fight is long and brutal, and all of Ninjago watches in horror as Lord Garmadon gains the upperhand by throwing Lloyd through a wall into a locker room of the prison. By then, Lloyd starts struggling to breathe due to being winded from the throw. Lloyd tries one more time to get Garmadon to stop as he is his son. But after proclaiming he has no son, Garmadon throws Lloyd through three brick walls, landing outside in the sand surrounding the prison. All of Ninjago and the Ninja are shocked in horror to see their hero and lead Ninja defeated and Garmadon stands triumphant. Harumi tells Lord Garmadon to let Lloyd live, only so he can watch his father take over Ninjago City as the new Emperor. As they leave the scene, a badly wounded Lloyd barely manages to crawl a few inches before collapsing back into the sand, almost out of breath. He weakly mutters "Father," before a picture of him and his father is yanked out of his weak grip and whisked away into the darkness. Trivia *This is the second time the Ninja sing the "Weekend Whip," the first is "The Royal Blacksmiths," This is also the fifth episode where Cole sings. It is also the first time he doesn't sing Glow Worm. *While the Ninja were singing, Lloyd tells Dareth to stop the music at the exact same part the music stops in the music video for the "Weekend Whip." However, this could be a coincidence. *The scene where Garmadon rams a garbage truck into the police station is likely a reference to the movie The Terminator, when the T-800 rams a car into a police station. *The Sons of Garmadon appear to be the only prisoners in the "mean and dangerous population" in Kryptarium, where the Sky Pirates, the Giant Stone Warrior, and various other prisoners were previously held. *This episode marks the second time that Garmadon has been to Kryptarium Prison, the first being "The Greatest Fear of All." In addition, both of his visits were in the penultimate episodes of their respective season. *This is the second time Lloyd uses the Ninja Nightcrawler in Season 8. *When Garmadon confronts his son, he remarks that he's changed, and Lloyd says the same to him. This is a possible homage to "An Underworldly Takeover," in Garmadon is condemned to the Underworld. There, he is confronted by Samukai, who also remarks that Garmadon has changed. *Garmadon's theme is reprised numerous times during his battle with Lloyd. Throughout the season, the theme was reprised sparingly, with a rendition of it frequently appearing in the Sons of Garmadon motif—which is a sped up version of Garmadon's theme. *Before fighting Garmadon, Lloyd says, "I don't want to have to fight you." Towards the end of season two, Lloyd tells his father "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." The scene connects to Lloyd's conflict earlier in the series. **Lloyd tells Garmadon that Harumi is using him as a pawn. This references the Overlord using Garmadon as a pawn, and then backstabbing him—though Harumi doesn't seem to have such intentions, considering she made Garmadon the emperor of Ninjago. *Tommy Andreasen confirmed that during his struggle with his father, Lloyd's element tried to protect him from the destructive energy shocks and possible fatal injuries by Lord Garmadon—hence why elemental energy bursts emanated from his body when he was hit by the shocks. *This is the third time Lloyd has been severely injured in the show. The first time was in "Return of the Overlord," while the second time was at the end of "Dead Man's Squall." *This is the first time an antagonist achieves their True Potential. Previously, the six Ninja found their True Potential in seasons one, two and five. In this episode, Garmadon finds his True Potential by brutally fighting and defeating Lloyd. Errors *When Lloyd tells Nya that P.I.X.A.L. has a plan, it's bright outside, but when he goes back outside only half a minute later it's nighttime. *Many of the people watching Lloyd's fight with his father on TV are duplicated various times. For instance, the old man who says "get up son!" can be seen in three different scenes. *None of Kryptarium's other prisoners are visible when Harumi arrives to free the Sons of Garmadon. Soto, the Giant Stone Warrior and many other inmates have been held there in the past. **It's possible the prisoners were relocated due to the influx of new inmates, as it was confirmed that 300 gang members were detained following Garmadon's resurrection. Gallery MoS83 Truck.png MoS83 Workers.png MoS83Garmadon.png MoS83 City.png MoS83 Prison harumi.png MoS83 Police & Harumi.png MoS83 Truck Day.png MoS83 defeated.png MoS83 Party 1.png MoS83 Dareth.png MoS83 Party 2.png MoS83 Misako & Pixal.png MoS83 Party 3.png MoS83 Toddler Wu.png MoS83 unhappy Lloyd.png MoS83 Misako & Lloyd.png MoS83 Party 4.png MoS83 Dareth2.png MoS83 Assembly.png MoS83 TV.png MoS83 Ninja.png MoS83 Lloyd.png MoS83 TV2.png MoS83 City2.png MoS83 dareth, Misako, Wu.png MoS83 Poster.png MoS83 Police.png MoS83 Police Chef.png MoS83 Nya.png MoS83 Jay, Lloyd & Nya.png MoS83 Police TV.png MoS83Kryptarium.png MoS83Harumi.png MoS83 Harumi says Hello again.png MoS83 Free SOG.png MoS83 Noble & Ultra Violet.png MoS83 threw Noble.png MoS83 Harumi Speech.png MoS83Biker1.png MoS83Biker2.png MoS83Bikers.png MoS83 Harumi Smile.png MoS83Reveal.png MoS83Incomplete.png MoS83Chant.png MoS83Welcomed.png MoS83GarmaSmile.png MoS83 Bounty.png MoS83 Photo.png MoS83 Bounty Ninja1.png MoS83 Zane.png MoS83 Bounty Ninja2.png MoS83 SOG Member2.png MoS83 Harumi.png MoS83 Garmaface2.png MoS83 Garmadon and Harumi.png MoS83 Lloyd & Nya.png MoS83 Meeting.png MoS83 Bad Lloyd.png MoS83 Closed.png MoS83 Lloyd feels bad.png MoS83 Bounty Car.png MoS83 Weapons.png MoS83 Jump.png MoS83 open Door.png MoS83 Lloyd2.png MoS83 Luke.png MoS83 Lloyds Car Video.png MoS83 Prison Night.png MoS83 Lloyd Video.png MoS83 Killow.png MoS83 Harumi & Mr. E.png MoS83 Lloyd TV.png MoS83 Ninja see Lloyd.png MoS83 Kai.png MoS83 Garmadon1.png MoS83 Energy.png MoS83 Garmadon2.png MoS83 Garmadon Powers.png MoS83 Bounty Ninja3.png MoS83 Battle on TV.png MoS83 UV, Harumi and Mr. E.png MoS83 Battle.png MoS83 Battle2.png MoS83GarmaHole.png MoS83 Garmadon3.png MoS83 Battle End.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png MoSEp83DarkPotential.png de:Wahres Potenzial (Episode) Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:TV Show